A w karczmie huczna zabawa!
Chris: Ostatnio w Fantasy Totalnej Porażki: Nasi uczestnicy wyruszyli na samobójczą misję, a jej celem było pomieszczenie, które mogło spełnić ich jedno życzenie. W końcu zwycięstwo przypadło Wojownikom, którzy byli zmotywowani pomysłami Elion, a dodatkowo pognani zostali przez cyklopa w stronę światła. Łotrzykoie nieśli ze sobą mnóstwo sprzętu i nie spieszyło im się do zwycięstwa. Harold obmyślił plan zemsty na prześladowcach. Razem z Martinezem i Kaze'em chcieli uprzykrzyć życie Duncana i Petera, skłócając ich ze sobą na wzajem. Plan nie wypalił. Winą za porażkę Łotrzyków obarczono Kaze'a i to jego odesłano do domu, a Harold musi ukrywać się przed rozwścieczonymi łobuziakami z przeciwnej drużyny. Ciekawe, co przyniesie naszym bohaterom kolejne wyzwanie. Kto odpadnie tym razem? Oglądajcie Fantasy....Totalnej....PORAŻKI! (Wstęp) Duncan: Ten frajer ukrywa się przed nami już od dwóch dni. Prędzej, czy później będzie musiał pokazać się, gdziekolwiek zwiał.> Peter: Nie wiem, jak ty, ale ja mam dosyć szukania go. Chce nas w ten sposób wykończyć. Gwen: Ale uwzięliście się obaj na Harolda. Nic dziwnego, że zniknął. Peter: Możliwe, że znowu coś nam obetnie podczas snu. Peter: Uspokój się. Nie to miałem na myśli. Gwen: Dziwne, że Chris nie odezwał się tak długo. Przydałoby się dowiedzieć, co robi. Trent: Myślę, że chce dać nam szansę na odpoczynek albo nie ma pomysłu na kolejne zadanie. Gwen: Chris? Żartujesz? On zawsze coś znajdzie, żeby nam dokuczyć. Izzy: Cześć wam wszystkim. Zobaczcie, co znalazłam. Muszę pokazać Nellie, kiedy ją znajdę i razem postrzelamy do ruchomych celów. Gwen: Uważaj z tym łukiem, jeszcze kogoś zranisz. Izzy: Przecież od tego są łuki. Aby zabijać! Ups! Peter: Picie wina mamy już za sobą. Chris: Tu się schowała cała reszta. Myślę, że dzisiejsze zadanie może wam spodobać się. Brigette: Doprawdy? Chris: Dzisiaj będziecie sobie imprezować w tej karczmie. Wasze zadanie będzie związane z tym, co zwykle w takim miejscu się robi. Peter: To znaczy upija się na całego i ugania za gołymi dziewczynkami? Gwen: Ty i te twoje fantazje. Chris: Nie. Zaraz wytłumaczę. Dzisiejsze zadanie składa się z trzech części. Pierwsza to potańcówka. Po dwóch reprezentantów z każdej drużyny, chłopak i dziewczyna, będzie tańczyć do upadłego na stołach przy wesołej muzyce. Duet, który spadnie ze stołu lub zmęczy się, przegrywa. Drugim zadaniem jest gra w karty. Trzy osoby z każdej drużyny zagrają między sobą w trzy różne gry: Oko, Pokera i Makao. Dostaniecie pięćdziesiąt złotych monet. Kto przegra całe złoto, odpada. Ostatnie zadanie będzie dogrywką w razie remisu. A teraz przydzielę wam role. Tancerzami Wojowników są Trent i Nellie, a u Łotrzyków będą tańczyć DJ i Dominica. Dominica: Co takiego? Mam tańczyć i do tego jeszcze na stole? Nie widzisz, że dla mnie za nisko jest ten sufit? Chris: Dlatego wy będziecie tańczyć na tych stołach na zewnątrz. Teraz przydział karciany. W oko zagrają Cody i Heather, W pokera Peter i Harold, a w makao Elion i Brigette. Duncan: A co z całą resztą? Ja nic nie robię? Chris: '''Możesz dopingować resztę. Wyzwania będą dziać się w tym samym czasie. Chłopstwo! Przygotować! '''Chris: Ależ oni posłuszni. (Pokój zwierzeń) ''DJ: Dostałem szansę wykazania się przed Dominicą. Jestem pewien, że kiedy z nią zatańczę, zacznie mnie doceniać. Na pewno gdzieś tam jest taka spokojniejsza ona, która potrzebuje przyjaciela, co jej pomoże we wszystkim.'' ''---'' ''Nellie: Uwielbiam tańczyć. W czwartej klasie podstawówki wygrałam konkurs na najciekawszy układ taneczny. Wygrałam wtedy pluszowego misia, który był wtedy tak duży jak ja. Był taki mięciutki, puszysty i ładniutki, że nie przestałam go tulić przez prawie miesiąc. Cały czas z nim wszędzie wychodziłam. Tuliłam go, tuliłam i tuliłam, aż mu od tego wszystkiego głowa odpadła .'' ''-------'' Peter: Może i tym razem nie rozwalę ci twarzy, ale rozwalę cię w karty. Nikt jeszcze mnie nie pokonał w Pokera. Harold: Pewnie bali się z tobą wygrać. Peter: Nie. Mam po prostu niesamowite szczęście do tej gry. Chris: Wszyscy gotowi? No to Muzyka! Cody: Karta...karta...karta...Ha! Oko! Heather: Co? To niemożliwe! Cody: Ma się to szczęście. Heather: Jeszcze ci pokażę. Stawiam kolejną piątkę. Cody: Dokładam. Heather: A masz! Cody: Dwa asy dają 22! Heather: Nie znasz zasad? Dwa asy dają od razu zwycięstwo. Cody: A no tak. Masz. Nażryj się. Peter: Zmieniam trzy karty. Harold: Ja dwie. Peter: Ha. Dokładam kolejne trzy monety i teraz patrz! Harold: NIE! Peter: I widzisz? Już zbiedniałeś o dychę. Cztery dychy wciąż do zgarnięcia. Elion: Makao. Stoisz trzy kolejki. Biorę kartę....znowu makao i po! Brigette: Jak ty to zrobiłaś? Elion: Trzeba mieć trochę w głowie, żeby wygrać w tę grę. Brigette: '''Mając trzy czwórki każdy może wygrać. '''Elion: No dobrze już. Pieniądze są moje i następne rozdanie. (Pokój zwierzeń) ''Elion: Nie jestem osobą, która lubi się chwalić, ale chyba zrobię teraz wyjątek. Dla mnie makao jest dziecinnie łatwą grą. Zawsze ogrywałam w niego, a także w szachy i inne podobne gry innych studentów. I tak. Mam szesnaście lat, a jestem już na ostatnim roku studiów. Możliwe, że kiedy osiągnę pełnoletność zacznę pracę naukowca i stworzę lekarstwo na AIDS. Harold w porównaniu ze mną jest idiotą.'' ''-------'' Chris: Jak dla mnie takie patrzenie na tą zabawę jest w porządku. Jak sądzicie, kiedy zaczną odpadać? Martinez: Kiedy komuś skończą się pieniądze. Chris: A ciebie ktoś pytał o zdanie? Chef: Nie powinieneś im trochę urozmaicić tej gry? Według mnir to nudne! Chris: Nie muszę. Popatrz na chłopstwo. Heather: A WY CZEGO CHCECIE? Chris: <śmieje się> Widzisz? To, co wyprawia chamstwo wystarczy za wszystko. Trent: NELLIE! CO TY ROBISZ? PRZESTAŃ! Nellie: Ups. DJ: Co to było? Wszyscy cali? Nic wam nie jest? Trent: Mnie zostanie po tym ślad. Dominica: Świetnie się spisaliście! Co teraz? Chris: Co tu się stało? Dominica: Ten łobuzy z przeciwnej drużyny rozwaliły nam stół! Chris: Cóż, ale widzę, że Nellie cały czas stoi na swoim stole. Tę konkurencję wygrali Wojownicy. Dominica: To nieuczciwe! Powinniśmy powtórzyć to tańcowanie! Słyszysz? DJ: Uspokój się. Wciąż są jakieś szanse, jeśli naszym lepiej pójdzie w karty. Dominica: Ale my "nawaliliśmy". Czuję się oszukana. DJ: Wszystko będzie dobrze. Zobaczysz. Dominica: To puste słowa, ale dzięki. Peter: I co? Gra skończona? Musisz ulec. Harold: Mam jeszcze jedną monetę. Peter: Musiałem źle policzyć. Czasem mi się z zdarza. Harold: OSZUST! (Pokój zwierzeń) ''Harold: Od początku gra z tym kolesiem była podejrzana. Nie można było zdobywać karety cztery razy pod rząd. To nie możliwe. '' ''-------'' Chris: '''Nie ładnie, nie ładnie. Peter oszukiwał? Skąd wziąłeś dodatkowe karty? '''Peter: Po prostu je podwędziłem. Zadowolony? Chris: Owszem, ale i tak oblałeś sprawę. Elion: Mam całą kasę tylko dla siebie. Brigette: Och. Wybaczcie mi. Nie miała z nią najmniejszych szans. A ja idzie tobie Heather? Heather: TAK! Wygrałam wszystko! Udało mi się! Chris: W grach karcianych mamy dwa do jednego dla Łotrzyków, dzięki Heather i temu, że Peter został zdemaskowany. Mamy remis. Wojownicy wygrali w tańcu, a Łotrzykowie w karty. Czas na dogrywkową niespodziankę! Kto wypije więcej, tego zwali z nóg! Martinez: Ohohoho taaahahahaaak! Piszę się na to! Chris: Słucham? Wy jesteście niepełnoletni. Wy tylko wybierzecie sobie chłopa, który będzie was reprezentował oraz będziecie mu podawać trunek. Wybierzcie rozsądnie. Jeden padnie po jednym kielichu, drugi może wypić kilka beczek. Wasze beczki stoją tam. Z zielonym paskiem jest Łotrzyków, żółta Wojowników. Izzy: Ehehe...A nie może być jakaś inna? Zobacz, ile jest wspaniałych beczek. Widziałam na jednym z filmów taką akcję, co to wypili takie dwie beczki i potem ich utopili w jeziorze, bo za dużo wiedzieli. Czy z naszymi też możemy tak potem zrobić? Chris: Na wszystkie twoje odpowiedzi mówię nie! Do roboty. (Pokój zwierzeń) ''Izzy: Wcześniej podziurawiłam tą beczkę. Mam nadzieję, że zostało tam sporo picia, żeby Chris nic nie zauważył.'' ''-------'' Chris: Na miejsca. Do startu. PIĆ! Chłop Wojowników: HEJ! Gdzie moja gorzałka! Gwen: Chyba zepsuta! Duncan: Właśnie nie! Jest pusta! Izzy nam przestrzeliła tą beczkę, kiedy byliśmy tu przed zadaniem. Peter: Picie wina mamy już za sobą. Chris: Co jest z wami Wojownicy? Gdzie trunki? Co jest? Jedna, dwie, trzy dziury? Cóż Wojownicy. Dobrze wam szło i kiepsko się skończyło. Koniec picia! Łotrzykowie wygrali! Łotrzykowie: TAAAAK! DJ: '''Widzisz? Mówiłem, że będzie dobrze. '''Dominica: Dzięki. Chris: Nagrodą dla Łotrzyków będzie trzydniowy pobyt na egzotycznej wyspie Papi Kudapi, gdzie będziecie mieli całą masę luksusów. A Wojowników zapraszam na ceremonię odkupienia. (Pokój zwierzeń) ''Nellie: Mam nadzieję, że Izzy nie będzie na mnie zła.'' ''---'' ''Duncan: Tym razem to już koniec dla Izzy.'' ''---'' ''Gwen: Specjalnego wyboru raczej nie ma, co do dzisiejszej eliminacji. Izzy.'' ''---'' ''Trent: Wiem, że Izzy nawaliła przy ostatnim zadaniu, ale nie mogę jakoś darować Nellie tego, że mną tak po prostu rzuciła.'' ''-------'' Chris: Wasze głosy zostały policzone. Jedno z was czeka podróż do Jaskini Rzeczywistości, gdzie wróci do dawniejszego świata. Cóż. Zabawa musi coś kosztować, ale to wymaga porażki, a na razie w Artemize zostanie tylko siedmiu Wojowników...........................Elion, Duncan, Trent, Gwen, Peter, Cody. Zostały dwie damy, z których tylko jedna z was dostanie miksturę odkupienia. Izzy? Nellie? Jak sądzicie? Która z was bardziej nawaliła? Izzy nawet nie wzięła udziału w żadnym zadaniu. Izzy: NIGDY NIE WEŹMIECIE MNIE ŻYWCEM! Chris: HEJ! TAM JEST JASKINIA! No nie. Uciekła. Z resztą i tak to Nellie jest bezpieczna. Trzymaj. Nellie: Co się teraz stanie z Izzy? Chris: Sam nie wiem. Odłączyć jej od symulatora nie możemy. Może później się znajdzie i ją wyrzucimy. A jeśli chodzi o was, oczekujcie kolejnego zadania, które wam przygotuję następnym razem. Widzów zaś zapraszam na kolejne wyzwania, które czekają naszych zawodników na Artemize i zobaczcie kto odpadnie z udziału w Fantasy....Totalnej....PORAŻKI! Kategoria:Odcinki Fantasy Totalnej Porażki